Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a technology for operating a touch panel.
Description of the Background Art
A conventional touch panel itself was not physically changed by an operation of a user. Thus, the touch panel did not give any feedback in response to the operation so that the user could not gain any touch feeling. Therefore, a technology is known that when an operation is performed by the user, a feedback in response to the operation is given to a user by vibrating the touch panel.
However, the conventional technology only causes the touch panel to vibrate when the user performs an operation with the touch panel. Thus, the user can receive a feedback in response to the operation but does not know a type of the operation received by the touch panel. Various types of operation are used as touch panel operation. Therefore, in order to improve operability of the touch panel for the user, it is preferable that feedback about the type of the operation should be given to the user.